Dragon Ball: Origins of the Band
by HuangSuave
Summary: Not every hero is born righteous. Not every savior had a pure heart. And not every band of heroes started out that way. Majuur, Dwey, and Wiki. Three planet conquering, village burning, men killing power houses. Each with their own burden to bear, each with their own path to redemption. Will they succeed, can they save the universe they left in ruin?
1. Chapter 1: Just another day

The Preamble:

Hello there, I'd like to start of this introduction with a thank you. Thanks for giving this a chance.

Now with the thanks out of the way I'd like to explain what you'll be reading. I'm a big fan of both Dragon Ball (insert obligatory phrase here) and Akira Toriyama. (Neither of which I own) That being said, this fanfic will be spending less time on the established canon and going on it's own way. I'll be exploring ideas that I found interesting with new characters.

The story will be focused less on the fantastic fights that Dragonball is, more or less, known for and instead try to focus on the completely, totally, undeniably, uber, cool, and totally awesome, new characters. But in all seriousness I'll try to keep the Oc's far from Mary Sue territory and try to make them as enjoyable as possible.

I'm an aspiring author and not yet a professional (Whatever that means), so I do apologize for any and all mistakes I am bound to make.

Once again, thank you.

(Doc manager is weird. The story begins here)

On the distant planet Karela, life continues unperturbed. The fierce but ultimately doomed Kara-jin race fatally unaware of the three pods racing towards the lush celestial body.

The Kara-jins were not strangers to invasions from would be conquerors, they even relished the challenge. They found the fights exhilarating, a worthy challenge for the undefeated defenders of Karela.

The average Kara-jin was blue skinned and muscle bound, fang filled snouts and broad horns. Their greatest fighter revered as a king would be the first to teach any invader why Karela was still owned by the native race.

But despite their natural ferocity only honed by a lifetime of fighting and training, they had the absolute misfortune to be the target of Emperor Arbiter, a powerful figure with the Majuur Band on his payroll.

The small crew, relatively new, made a profit by conquering and selling planets in Frieza's absence.

The pods landed as gracefully as always, destroying a few acres on impact. The three pods were not missed as they entered orbit and were immediately greeted by what equated to be a small army of Kara-jins, each hoping for a crack at the alien invaders.

The pods had landed in one of the few clearings at the base of a mountain. At the head of the sizable body of blue bodied fighters stood the current warrior king. A head taller than any other Kara-jin there. Silently eyeing the pods, waiting for whoever was foolish enough to try and take his planet to exit and fight him.

Only a single pod on the far left opened, a saiyan not nearly as strapping as the kara-jins stepped out. His youthful eyes, scanned the crowd, letting his eager grin encompass his face. His typical saiyan hair was pulled back and held high in a spiky tail with several bangs falling into his face. He wore no gloves, baggy grey fighting pants tucked into white boots, and shoulderless battle armor.

A moment passed before the Kara-jins erupted into laughter. This Saiyan, who went by the name of Wiki, was certainly not the first to try and conquer this planet. In a sound equivalent to barking, the warrior king gave permission to the fighters to take their shots at the Saiyan invader. He wouldn't waste his fighting prowess on an ape.

A Kara-jin close to the front, lept forward fist cocked. He had made a bet that he could kill the ape in less than five minutes.

Wiki watched the blue alien leap forward, his body outlined by the planet's sun. Even from the crater he was standing in, the group's massive ki covered him, each individual slightly different. Even the Kara-jin, who to Wiki's fighting brain seemed almost suspended in air, had a sizable power level.

But it ultimately didn't matter.

The entire group were stunned as the warrior who had leapt to attack the Saiyan was knocked miles behind them, dead instantly. And in his place, in midair, was the Saiyan invader, fist forward and battle in his eyes.

It was nothing for Wiki to move at speed beyond what one could see, in this particular moment it was nothing but a warm up attack.

But the surprise was short lived, shock replaced by the eager anticipation of a hard battle. Blue blurs shot off the ground towards the falling saiyan, each of which were sent flying in a multitude of directions.

By the time Wiki had landed, he had already defeated a dozen Kara-jins. Wiki, landed on his feet, adopting the battle stance Majuur had taught him. The young Saiyan had spent the last 5 years training under the leader of the band, his power multiplying dramatically. The 13 corpses he just sent flying were proof of his growing strength.

Only a second passed before another dozen swarmed him, these were stronger than the last dozen. As the battle went on, his opponents became stronger, far more durable.

But in an instant it stopped. The Kara-jin king, held up his hand, signaling that he was going to spar with invader. The massive alien took slow steps towards the Saiyan, the tension building with each surprisingly light thud.

Wiki waited for the Kara-jin to adopt his pose before striking a stunning kick to the Kara-jin's surprisingly resistant stomach. The King seemed stunned for a moment before, grabbing Wiki's muscled calf and throwing him into the base of the mountain he landed near.

The impact hurt more than the Saiyan thought it would. Prying himself from the stone he shook his head, dirt and dust flying off in both clouds and chunks. This might be an actual challenge.

In an instant Wiki, the Saiyan invader, was in front of the King, his hands and feet a blur. But so were the King's. He was matching Wiki's current speed and strength blow for blow. But within a minute the King found himself overwhelmed, the Saiyan had stopped holding back and was now moving at speeds the King could barely acknowledge.

A punch would strike him in the stomach, not a moment later a kick would hit him in the cheek, then a blow to the side, then a kick to the stomach, and so forth. The Kara-jin took each blow though, waiting for an opening of his own. And when he found it the Wiki felt it.

The young Saiyan was knocked back, winded but relatively fine, after a solid blow to the stomach. The rest of the Kara-jin's had backed up to give the two fighters their space. Not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

Both warriors eyed each other, grins spreading on their respective faces. The King enjoying the battle, Wiki enjoying his warm up. But the sound of another pod hissing open, interrupted both fighter's focus.

Wiki watched curiously as his ally flew off, leaving behind a tail of red aura. The king barked and a sizable portion of the Kara-jin warriors chased after.

Wiki turned his attention back to the the King, who had dashed forward, throwing punches at mach speeds. Wiki peddled backwards, dodging each punch with relative ease. But the aggressor showed no signs of realizing the gap in power, following each attack with another and another. Each one more confident than the last.

He barked something, likely a taunt. Wiki responded by moving behind him, moving so fast the King didn't realize until Wiki had already knocked him into the ground. Bursting out of the ground with a roar, the King blasted a ball of red energy from his mouth. Wiki slapped it to the side, watching it explode when it hit the ground a mile over.

Almost instinctively, Wiki dodged the strike as the King had lept back up to fight him. Slightly disappointed, Wiki open palm struck the King in the chest, sending him reeling. He was hoping for more of a challenge, he'd been stuck in that pod for weeks.

With a sigh he decided he'd end this fight sooner rather than later, intercepting the kings next blow and driving his knee into his stomach. Time slowed down for a moment, the impact rippling through every fiber of the Kara-jin's being. The King sailed back, unconscious if not dead, into the crowd. All of whom were stunned, perhaps even afraid.

Wiki sighed and looked around the crowd, there were no further challengers. Wiki's eyes darted towards where his ally, Dwey, had flown towards as the ki of each of the Kara-jins that had followed him were extinguished in rapid succession.

In the long run, Wiki preferred this type of planet. The type where the strong greeted invaders instead of the type where they were scattered all around the planet, which would mean that the band would have to split up to find and eliminate them. It made the job that much easier when the race was violent and warlike, far more fun too.

Part of the job was killing anyone with an obvious power level over the limit the future ruler set. And in this case most of the Kara-jin here far exceeded that limit. Wiki would kill a weak man but only if he struck first. He left the "pest control" to the leader, he had a better stomach for these sort of the things.

But perhaps the leader wouldn't need to be disturbed, the crowd had gotten over their initial shock and converged on the invader. Wiki sent several flying before taking to the air. Where he was instantly joined. Dozens of muscle bound blue bodies hit the ground, each landing with a crash and an explosion of short grass and rock. The fighters in the crowd were admirable, if they were as strong as their king they might even pose a threat to Wiki in such great numbers. But Wiki had spent years under the band leader's grueling training. He had far exceeded their power, they'd need something beyond numbers to defeat this opponent.

And luckily for both parties, they had such a thing.

The King got back on his feet, surprising the Saiyan. Two of the larger Kara-jins placed their hands on his shoulder and placed the other in the air. The king pounded his chest and then placed his open palms over where their hearts where presumably. In a blinding flash of light the three blue skinned warrior fused.

In their place stood exactly what Wiki was hoping for. The newly fused Kara-jin King, stood on the ground but would easily be able to reach up and grab Wiki, exceeding 10 feet in height. His muscles bulged, The king flexed all 4 of his biceps, the fusion giving him an extra set of beefy arms. His snout was sharper and his horns bigger, all 4 eyes angular and red.

The King roared and pounded his chest, all other Kara-jins quickly leaving the area. Wiki landed and adopted his battle pose once more the King doing the same. Both fighters met in the middle, hands and feet a blur. The ground below blown to bits beneath the force of the fighters clash. Blows were traded evenly, both fighters feeling the sting of each other strikes.

But ultimately it was Wiki who was knocked away with a double fisted punch to the gut and then to the face. Dust flew up as the Saiyan tumbled back, ending with a rocky explosion as he hit the mountain. The King opened his maw and out shot several red ki blasts.

They raced towards the mountain, their power singing the ground below. When they finally hit the mountain behind was blown to bits, debris the size of buildings launched into the air like bits of confetti. When the smoke settled the King noted smugly that not even a shred of the Saiyan remained. He turned back to roar his victory to his subjects but was met instead with a whirling kick.

(Remember how I said I wouldn't focus too much on the fights, I meant it, I really did. This really does have a point though.)

The King went soaring but quickly gained his balance in air. Both Saiyan and Kara-jin met eyes and not a moment later met blows. Their mid-air clashes creating powerful shockwaves.

By the time the fighters set down to the ground, they were both bruised and winded. But neither could suppress their grin. Wiki nearly leapt back into the fray again but was interrupted by a groan. "Just transform and end this already." Dwey said, sitting on a pile of Kara-jin corpse's, head leaning on hand. "No, Majuur said fighting in my base form would make me more powerful." "Transforming would also make you more powerful in fact it-" Dwey was cut short when the Kara-jin King shot a ki blast at him. The explosion shooting limbs and ground everywhere.

The King turned towards Wiki mouth still open. The Saiyan braced himself, certain he could just deflect the attack. But it never came. The King stood there for a literal minute before falling in half. His right side tipping over and his left side falling forward.

Next to Wiki, Dwey sheathed his sword, admiring his handiwork. "You bastard! That was just starting to get good." Wiki bellowed, his glare pointed at his blue skinned comrade.

Although blue, and a light blue at that, Dwey was in no way shape or form a Kara-jin. He was shorter than Wiki, nowhere as broad. His physique slimmer but still strong. Wiki's hair was black, as was typical of a Saiyan, and Dwey's hair was orange, as was typical of whatever the hell he was. Dwey's hair though was thick, slightly curled, and spiky, parting closer to the center of his head, surrounding his head more like a halo rather than standing straight up.

His pants were baggy and black, with tall white boots, a shortsleeved black shirt with a blue vest tucked into his pants. His sword and sheath resting over his back.

"Eh, only took a single sword swipe to kill him. Couldn't be that strong. Maybe you're just getting weak." "Oh, yeah? See if you say tha-" The hiss of another pod opening silenced their squabbling. Immediately after the sound of snoring. Both Wiki and Dwey raised a brow, their fight forgotten. Surely the leader didn't sleep through that entire ordeal.

Or perhaps he did. Sitting inside the middle pod, eyes closed, snoring away, was the leader of the Majuur band, Majuur.

Majuur was perhaps the greatest mystery that either of the two warrior had ever known. A majin who fused with a namekian, apparently one with hair. Both goofy and fearsome, Majuur was the strongest fighter either knew. His pink skin smooth until his arms which were adorned with the black lines and muscly patches native to the namekians, but he had no antennas, instead vent holes littered his body, the back of his clawed hands, the side of his thick but smooth neck. His large black afro, acted a cushion for his head, mouth open, his canines ultra sharp, his large namekian ears poking through his afro like a tower through a storm cloud.

He barely fit into the pod, nearly 8ft, well built but seemingly slimmer due to his immense height. His low hanging namekian scarf, which led into his white cape, His sleeveless blue shirt, baggy white pants, held up with a thick black belt with a gold plate adorned with a scarred M, and black boots were the only clothes he wore.

Dwey and Wiki, exchanged glances. Unsure whether or not to wake him up. The rest of the Kara-jin warrior fled once their trump card was cut in half. "Should we wake him?" Wiki asked. Dwey shook his head frantically, remembering how Majuur almost took his head last time. Not purposefully, or so Majuur said, a startled reaction he was told. "I'll get lunch started and you can hunt down anyone with a power level above the limit." "Majuur always handles that." Wiki said.

Dwey narrowed his eyes and looked up at Wiki. "This again? What's the worst that's going to happen, a few villages get burned?" "Exactly. I'm a fighter not some monster who storms in and slaughters villages." "It is this again." Dwey sighed, rising off the ground and slowly flying over towards the remains of a few Kara-jin fighters.

Wiki watched him fly off, suspending himself in the air, folding his legs and arms. Luckily for Dwey, the Kara-jins were hairless, making cooking them easier. Originally Dwey was sickened by thought of eating other sapient beings but after spending weeks in a space pod, eating the remains of your adversary seemed far more appealing. Wiki didn't have a problem with it, he was Saiyan after all, eating their enemies was just something they did. And Majuur would eat anything, though Dwey doubted he actually needed to.

"Wiki go get some fire wood." Dwey said. Not a second later, he shot off. Dwey didn't bother to watch him go, he'd be back in a few minutes anyway.

10 minutes later, Dwey and Wiki were sitting around a spitroast watching as the tantalizing meat slowly cooked. The aroma wafted around, filling both of the fighters senses. Tapping into their base instincts, The Saiyan especially. Wiki wasn't raised like a typical Saiyan, his parents lived offworld and were pacifistic. Wiki was everything they feared he would be. He wasn't mean but he loved to fight, he was brash and unrefined, resisting their attempts to turn him into a refined young gentleman.

Though that was probably for the best, him being a fighter was the only thing that saved him. When he was a boy, the frieza force invaded his planet. Led by a few other survivng Saiyans, disgusted by his parents nonviolent ways they were brutally slaughtered along with his entire civilization.

He killed a few of the weaker frieza force members stealing their ship and taking to the stars. He crash landed on an alien planet living in the wild for a few years before finding work as a mercenary. Now he's in the planet trade, but he doesn't slaughter villages, just taking on the greatest fighters, becoming the strongest.

Dwey just knew planets fetched a pretty zeni.

And Karela would be conquered relatively soon, a pretty place like this would go for a high price. Dwey didn't even know what he'd do with all the money, he just knew he liked having it. But neither exactly knew what Majuur did this for, he told both team mates he didn't enjoy the slaughter and that he didn't need the money. The different foods maybe, each new planet gave different types of meats and plants. But that seemed like a stretch.

Within an hour, the meat had stopped cooking and Dwey was carefully removing it off the spit. "What kind of meat is that?" Majuur said causing Dwey and Wiki to jump. The giant Majin-Namekian was sitting in the seat they had set for him, knees high, hands resting in between. He had made no sound when approaching and made his ki undetectable.

"Kara-jin." said Wiki, arm and leg still raised as if to protect himself. "It's been awhile since I ate something blue," Majuur said, "give me an arm." Dwey passed him the arm, the biggest one, and picked out his piece. Wiki grabbed his own piece eagerly biting into it.

The Trio ate in silence. Well relative silence, it was silent besides the chomping and chewing. Within only a few minutes the three had plowed through the cooked meat and were sated but not satisfied. But that was only to be expected. Their power was the only thing greater than their appetites.

Majuur's red irises swam around in the black of his eyes, slowly roaming the horizon. "There aren't too many fighters left that could pose Arbiter a threat, Dwey you contact him and I'll exterminate the rest. Wiki, practice your technique. Even in my sleep I could feel you getting sloppy."

"Yes, Majuur." Wiki said, his tail instinctively wrapping around his waist as he leaped to his feet. Dwey watched, only partially interested, as Wiki trained. Each pose and strike, meticulous but passionate. Dwey was fighter, but it didn't define his life as it seemed to for Wiki. Whether it was his past or lineage, Dwey didn't know. Didn't particularly care either.

Majuur didn't bother to check Wiki, sighing then disappearing. Dwey slowy rose to his feet, hovering back over to to his pod to Contact Arbiter. Arbiter fancied himself an emperor, but he was just one of the many would be contenders for the title of Galactic emperor that Frieza once championed. Arbiter was powerful, far stronger than frieza ever was, but he commanded none of the respect. Long dead and Frieza's name still sent shivers down one's spine.

Dwey rested leisurely in his pod, hitting a few switches. A few moments later, Arbiter's deep but ultimately bland voice rumbling through the speaker. "Ah, Majuur. I'm sure you have only favorable news for me." "Dwey, and yes. All Kara-jin with lethal power levels have been eliminated." "Excelent, within only a few generations I will be able to incorporate loyal Kara-jin into my my empire."

Dwey's eyes practically rolled themselves, ploys like that rarely ever work. Look no farther than the Saiyans. And speaking of Saiyans, Wiki was still hard at work. His eyes were steely and his muscles rigid. Every second he was in a new form, not resting for a moment. Wiki's dedication to battle was somewhat admirable, even if Dwey didn't understand it.

Arbiter rattled on for a few more minutes before ending the transmission, but not before promising a visit to one of the larger Kara-jin villages, to declare his lordship over them. Once relieved of Arbiter's droll tones, Dwey relaxed in his pod. He was hoping this whole thing would be over soon, Majuur promised a trip to Otamato, formerly Frieza Planet #118, after this whole thing.

Dwey didn't even know what he wanted there, anywhere that wasn't a backwater planet with natives strong enough to kill a space dictator seemed nice in comparison. But even without the comparison, Otamato was a nice place. Very industrious and modern, it was just the kinda place Dwey liked to be.

Dwey's thoughts of Otamato were underlined by the subconscious awareness of the bigger ki's on the planets being snuffed out like candle flames. One after the other, sometimes in groups, sometimes alone. Wiki must have sensed it too, each time a power level was snuffed out, a small shiver went through his muscular frame.

Majuur was good at his job. Too good. Neither Dwey nor Wiki assumed much of the pink skinned giant when they first met, both came to fear him later. In Wiki's case he had picked a fight, assuming that he'd make short work only to be defeated with single punch. His late allies suffered from the inability to take a hint and were also defeated with one hit. Wiki managed to survive and upon recovery tracked down Majuur and begged to train under him. Majuur, having nothing better to do, agreed.

Dwey on the other hand, was a victim of Majuur's day job. No real family and no real friends, working as a cook in a fast food joint, he was content but more or less just going through the motions. That is until Emperor Pickler, who's now dead, hired Majuur and Wiki to eradicate the strongest fighters on the planet Dwey was living on. Not his home planet mind you, just the planet he was currently living on. Dwey's power level was far above the limit, meaning he was one of the first to be attacked. In an attempt to save the planet from being conquered he and a few others tried to fight back. Most were killed by Wiki, but Dwey easily subdued him. In his typical fashion, Majuur beat him with only a few blows. But instead of killing him he offered Dwey a job as both and aid and as a sparring partner for Wiki. And Dwey wasn't in an a position to refuse.

The transition for Dwey was far harder than it was for Wiki, though a natural born warrior, he hadn't really devoted anything to it. Living his life slow and boring. Which he almost enjoyed.

"Wiki, Majuur will be back any second now. Prep the pods for immediate departure." Dwey said, still reclining in his pod. "I'm practicing, you do it." "I've already done my job for today." "As have I." Wiki said. Dwey raised an orange brow, "If you know what's good for you you'll prep these pods." Wiki stopped mid-pose, a grin slowly formulating. "That so?"

Dwey weighed his options, waste time sparring Wiki, or just prep the pods. He settled on the latter due to immense amounts of energy he wouldn't have to expend doing it. Wiki watched, his excitement rapidly deflating, as Dwey prepped the remaining pods for takeoff. It'd been forever since he and Dwey had fought. Wiki even had a growing suspicion that he only left his pod today to go whiz in the woods.

Wiki eye's darted to his side as Majuur materialized next to him. His face decidedly more grim than usual. "Pod's prepped?" "Yep" Dwey said, arms folded over his chest as he reclined in his pod. Majuur didn't say anything, just trudging over to his pod, fitting himself into it. Wiki followed suite, sitting into his pod. One by one the lids to the pods shut, the small space crafts shot back into the sky from which they came. The only indication they were ever here, were the abundance of fresh corpses, destroyed landscape, and the remains of a mountain.


	2. Chapter 2: Haven be damned

Otamato was as it always was, boring. On varying levels. Wiki found it almost unbearable, Majuur was no more bored than usual, and Dwey was comfortable with the lack of action. Wiki couldn't sit for more than a moment, his blood boiled. If it weren't for the outstanding food Otamato had no shortage of Wiki would've gone wild. Majuur spent most of his time at the bar, drunk or getting there. Dwey just wandered about. This sort of thing wasn't uncommon, waiting periods between jobs could be long and arduous.

Their pods were docked and they were ready to leave in a moments notice. But that moment seemed to be far away. Most of their patrons were the up and coming, those without their own personal invading squadrons. But Majuur had heard that some of the more recent contenders for the title of Galactic Emperor have gotten into a territory dispute. And as such they weren't really seeking fresh real estate. And no one had reached out to them as just plain mercenaries.

Of which there were plenty. The bar Majuur was currently in was a haven for some of the more seedy characters on Otamato. Or more accurately Hamlet City. Most of the bar's patrons were clad in dark gi's and armor, Majuur was not. Still in his usual outfit, he stuck out like sore thumb.

But no-one seemed drunk, dumb, or even remotely strong enough to try anything. Majuur was currently mostly sober, buzzed at best. As far as he was concerned he could keep drinking until he passed out but even that didn't sound fun. Like most things it had lost it's luster many years ago. When the kai's released him from his prison everything seemed enchanting and phenomenal. Now it all seemed so dull.

He'd never taken a lover, he had no family(With the possible exception of Majin Buu), and no real hobbies. Fighting used to be his life but he quickly realized that he was in a class all his own, apart of the upper echelon of fighters. His best fight was his first, it was the only reason he was free at all. Every fight after that was just chasing the thrill that no other could seem to fulfill.

Part of Majuur hoped he could train either Wiki or Dwey to be strong enough to truly challenge him one day but the gap between their powers didn't seem like they'd be overcome anytime soon or ever even. He once had a dream that a fusion warrior had given him one of the most riveting battles of his life but after viewing Wiki and Dwey's interactions with each other for more than five minutes, he quickly realized that was out of the picture. They never worked together and maybe never would.

But he had nothing else to do with his time, might as well spend it on a future investment. Granted it was one that may never pay off but cultivating the fighter seemed far more productive than simply sitting around and waiting for them to appear.

The door to the pub burst open, Majuur didn't turn to see him but he could feel his ki, though not much of it. Wiki hid it well but Majuur had practice with these sorts of things. Only a moment afterwards Wiki was behind his giant of a boss. "Majuur, Majuur. Tell me you've found someone to hire us, I can't take another moment of this." "If someone had, I wouldn't be sitting here would I ?"

Wiki's groan could easily be heard over the bar's rabble. Majuur turned around on his stool, facing his Saiyan pupil. Wiki looked disheveled, his tail swished irritabily, his black hair messier than normal but still in it's usual ponytail. He had abandoned his armor in favor of baggy pants and a sleeveless shirt, his preferred style of clothing apparent. Though Majuur couldn't really speak about fashion, he owned two different outfits at best.

"I can't stand this anymore, this is the second week, and nothing's happened. I'm gonna explode if something doesn't happen soon." "Patience is an excellent virtue for a fighter to have, Wiki. Learning to wait is vital to the growth of one's fighting potential."

Wiki stared at Majuur, his eyes wide and his lips pursed. "Taking time to train me would be way better than sitting around. What use is potential if I don't train it?" Majuur rested his hand on his knees, both warriors meeting eyes. "I'm busy." Majuur finally said. "That's what you said yesterday." The stare intensified, Wiki slowly leaning forward, his stance becoming more and more intrusive.

Majuur slowly leaned back, keeping the distance between the two relatively comfortable. "I'm not taking you off world to train, the nearest place to go is a good ten days away. There's no where on Otamato to properly train, you'd be better off calming down and having a drink with me."

Wiki's mouth formed several flabbergasted words, none of which saw the light of day. Eventually he sighed and sat next to his mentor, facing the doorway.. "Every second I spend here is a moment I've wasted." "You're already strong enough to where a few weeks wouldn't mean much anyways. You could stomp your foot and split this planet in half, take some time to enjoy yourself." "How can I? I can't rest until I become strong enough." "What makes you so positive that you're not already?" Majuur asked.

Wiki's eyes dropped momentarily, his fist clenched. "I can just feel it." Majuur "hmmphd" and turned back towards the counter. "Savor this, Wiki." "What?" "Savor having this goal. One day you'll achieve your goal and you'll be stronger beyond reason, and then what?" Wiki didn't answer. "Have a drink and relax. Ki doesn't flow through your body as well if you're too tense."

Wiki turned and the bartender plopped a drink in front of him. Both Mentor and Mentee drank, their beverages steaming. "How'd you get so strong?" Wiki asked. "I was born with it." Majuur said, still looking ahead. "Must be nice." Wiki said. Majuur didn't say anything only taking another drink. "You and Dwey should train together more often." Majuur said, trying to plant the seeds of his future fusion adversary.

"I try, Dwey doesn't care to train. He has no interest in becoming stronger." Wiki said. Majuur's already dour expression dipped. "You'll have to push him. I doubt he wants you to become stronger than him. If you can surpass him, he'll start training." "Are you sure?" Wiki said, eyes wide and eager. "Positive." It was mostly a hunch.

Majuur knew Dwey fairly well and he thought is safe to assume. "Well that only brings us back to you Not training me." 'Damnit' Majuur thought. He had been hoping to get away from that topic. "In due time." Wiki soured him with an annoyed expression.

Only a few spots on Otamato were undeveloped and they were forbidden to enter. If Majuur gave Wiki the training he desired, the kind he needed, they'd end up leveling a city. Or worse. Otamato was a nice place, Majuur didn't really want to be the guy who destroyed it. "If you're so eager to train, take a couple laps around the planet." "Ugh, that's just busy work." huffed the rapidly deflating saiyan.

"Well it's either that or hush up about training." Majuur threatened. Wiki weighed his options eventually deciding that he'd keep his mouth shut. They drank in silence, slowly being absorbed into the bar's dull atmosphere.

As was previously stated Dwey was not having the same problem as his peers. In fact he was rather enjoying himself. Walking through Hamlet City's sprawling alleyways. It was formed almost like a labyrinth, every opening seemed to lead to more alleys and streets. He didn't worry about whether or not he was needed, Majuur would appear when they needed to go. He always did.

So for now he just enjoyed himself. He was dressed in a jacket, a form fitting black shirt, baggy pants, and boots. As per usual his sword was slung over his back, it was his constant companion. It seemed to deter most threats, not that he needed it to. As far as he was concerned the only person stronger than him was Majuur. And he wasn't even sure if he should count him.

Wiki was getting close but he doubted he'd ever actually overcome him. Dwey had always been stronger than the saiyan and Dwey was positive it would always remain that way. But if Dwey was arrogant it didn't show. He walked instead of swaggered and spoke instead of smarmed.

The clack of each step, echoed through the tight walls of the alley ways. Dwey's light blue skin and neon orange hair contrasted the dark grey backdrop of Hamlet City's buildings and walls. Small amounts of litter lined the edges of the Alleys, moisture filled the cracks in the ground.

If someone were to see Dwey they would assume he knew where he was going but in all actuality he was completely lost. Dwey hadn't the slightest clue as to where he was but he wasn't scared. He had money, so he wouldn't starve and he could find lodging. He could protect himself and didn't really desire to return to his companions.

So while technically he was hopelessly lost as far as he was concerned he was fine. The visibility in the alley's was rapidly diminishing. Otamato's small sun was sinking over the pink tinted horizon already obscured by the planet's towering structures and buildings. But that didn't deter the blue skinned warrior, he carried on.

A breeze rolled through the alley, causing the pleasant temperature to drop drastically. Dwey stuffed his hands into his coat and raised his shoulders. He didn't much care for the cold but he didn't figure that he'd head for shelter anytime soon. Walking helped him to think.

About what he didn't quite know. If Dwey bothered to hold a conversation with Majuur he would find that they're actually quite similar. Dwey's massive amount of power left him… indifferent. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted, he enjoyed fighting but he also enjoyed sitting down and being a bore. Or well enjoy might not be quite the right word, he didn't hate those things. He thought he was relatively happy in his old life, working a 9 to 5, making acquaintances, just being a normal guy. But that was life was destroyed one day, quite literally, and he hardly batted an eye.

His fight with Wiki had been fun but tiresome and even being defeated by Majuur wasn't that much of an experience once he learned he wasn't going to die. Secretly he lapped up Majuur's offer to become a mercenary, hoping it would make him more interesting, spark his life up. But here he was, content as always. Not riveted but not unhappy.

It might seem silly to complain about always being moderately content, but Dwey just was seeking something more. Though he wasn't entirely sure what that was.

Dwey stopped walking, raising his head. A figure stood in his path, an ominous aura being exerted. "Can I help you ?" Dwey asked, hands in pocket. Turning slightly to make his sword more visible. "Yes. Yes, you can." The figure said, fully cloaked in shadows. "You're part of the Majuur Band, right?"

"Yeah, though if you're looking to enlist us, you'll want to talk to Majuur." and eerie silence followed. "You're Dwey, correct?" "Yes." Dwey said, he didn't see the harm in confessing his identity. What could the figure do to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, we've been wanting to meet you for quite some time now." "We?" Another pair of figures stood on the edge of the shadows, their ominous auras slowly enveloping Dwey. He narrowed his eyes, perhaps he might have misjudged the situation.

"What do you want?" Dwey asked, folding his arms over his chest. Another long silence. "To pass a message along."

In an instant Dwey had drawn his sword and used it to block the incoming strike from the leading figure. The other two attacked in unison, knocking him away.

"And your corpse will be the perfect subject."


	3. Chapter 3: To realize the impossible

Dwey bounded off the walls, doing his best to avoid strikes and ki blasts in the narrow alleyway. He tried flying up but his escape was blocked. Dwey gripped his blade and charged one of the figures, it jumped back avoiding the blow. Before another could be made it shot the wall beside it. The building's base exploded, rubble and smoke flying everywhere.

With his visibility limited Dwey tried searching for their Ki, but he couldn't focus on it. It eluded him, it was everywhere but nowhere to be found. He could feel it but couldn't touch it.

"We've been told that you're the second strongest." a voice slithered through the smoke. Dwey launched a red colored ki blast after it. It pierced the smoke and crashed into the building behind, ultimately creating more haze.

"How big's the gap, hmm? Can you measure up to Majuur?" Dwey steadied himself and pressed his forehead to the flat of his blade. He grunted as his ki forced outward clearing the smoke but crumbling the buildings bases.

The figures retreated with the smoke, jumping into the sky. Dwey followed, shooting up to the towering building tops. The lead figure stood on the tip of a building, still bathed in darkness, the other two nowhere to be seen.

Dwey rose to the figures level, spiky orange hair being manipulated by the chilly winds. His sword dipped but his grip was still tight. "I'll give you a single chance to run." Dwey continued, "I'd prefer to get back to my walk."

A cold, slow, chuckle emanated from the figure. "I wonder if Majuur will be as apathetic to your death as you appear to be. Perhaps you're not aware of the danger we pose." A long pause, the figures deep, slightly rasping voice, dissipating in the wind. "Allow me to fix that."

Suddenly it's elusive ki, became heavy, the figures hand lifting up towards Dwey, who floated there. Still under the impression he was in no danger. A series of purple orbs formed around it, growing in size and number. Dwey didn't even bother raising his sword.

A pulse rippled through the air and the balls blasted towards him, moving so fast to a normal eye they appeared to have teleported. Dwey sliced through the first few, but the first one he missed exploded on contact, sending him spiraling away.

He crashed through the side of the building, treating the thick metal like wet paper. The orbs still chased after, some missing their mark and vaporizing a building instead. Dwey hit the ground and skid through the stone and asphalt, sending melon sized chunks of street flying.

But he was on his feet in an instant, the situation slowly dawning on him. As it did so did an odd sense of satisfaction, was this what he was looking for? He lept backwards as another orb crashed into his previous location, exploding on impact. Another couple almost hit their mark but Dwey cut through them.

Dwey could see the figure through the holes he left in the sky-scrapers, it's black outline barely illuminated against the night sky. It's form constantly flickered, merging in and out of the darkening sky behind. Once again the ominous aura began to envelop Dwey. He exerted his own, as both a show of power and trying to raise the amount of energy his body could handle.

He readied his sword, narrowed his eyes, and took off. The ground beneath shattering from the sudden, incredibly swift, movement. Dwey sped towards the figure, his entire form blurred from his high speed movements.

The blue skinned warrior struck out several times at the figure, his sword whistling as it caught nothing but air. All around the wind whipped wildly, Dwey's powerful and quick strikes causing a maelstrom. But none hit the figure.

It dodged each slash with ease, but never launched a counterstrike. Even in the midst of his attacking, Dwey was watching the figure, trying to discern everything he could. From the way it moved, to it's rapidly hardening ki.

Dwey shot back, avoiding a crimson ki slash. Before he could make any sort of retaliation, he was knocked away by another of the figures, it was huge, hulking even. The strike was incredibly solid, sending him flying. It actually hurt.

He tore through any of the buildings in his way, tumbling as he hit the ground. Dwey stood, shakily this time. He was going to have get serious. He gripped his sword tighter, turning his blue knuckles pale. Letting his energy build before really charging it up. The air around exploded and the ground under deteriorated.

The feeling of his power building always made Dwey anxious. He didn't want to waste the energy by ending the fight too quickly, secretly hoping that the figures would able to compete.

He took off again, this time catching the figured that blindsided him. Dwey's knee connected with the figures face area, sending it flying away. In the same motion, he turned and struck the lead figure with a spinning kick, sending it hurling.

But didn't have time to chase after the third figure attacked. Both Dwey and the surprisingly fast attacker clashed, evenly exchanging blows. Dwey might have come out on top but a ki blast caught him in the back. The third figure slammed Dwey's stomach, who was struck so hard blood flecked spit flew from his lips, his eyes turned completely white.

Dwey sped towards the ground but managed to land on his feet, where the hulking figure attacked. Dwey dodged it's blows, not wanting to get caught by one of it's powerful punches. Each attack was fast but wild, a sort of controlled chaos.

(So it's the Lead figure, the Hulking figure, and the Fast figure.)

The fast figure joined his massive ally, causing Dwey to rapidly lose ground. A few blows connected but Dwey held his own.

The blue skinned warrior, was battling both physically and mentally. He had to figure away to overcome their advantages. They seemed like they could match his current speed and strength, maybe even exceed, and they outnumbered him.

He ducked the hulking figure's punch and sent a double handed ki blast into it's stomach, temporarily blowing him away. Dwey caught the fast figures kick and flipped it in the air then jumped up and knocked it down with his sword.

His sword became a blur as he sliced through the oncoming ki blasts, sending his own back at the lead figure. Dwey shot himself at the hulking figure, delivering a series of rapid kicks to it's incredibly broad chest.

The fast figure sped to its allies defense, only to be greeted with a moderately powered ki blast. Dwey assault continued until all three figures stepped in.

He held his own for a while. As the fight went on Dwey's power kept rising, nearing his full potential, but his attackers showed no signs of weakening. Matching him every step.

Within a few minutes Dwey was covered in sweat, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. The figures assembled before him, their shadowy figures giving nothing away but their physiques. Dwey stood strait, ready to continue.

"Too be honest, I expected far less but this still grows boring. Let's end this." The lead figure said, each of the figures exerting their ki. Dwey scoffed, they were bluffing. But not a second later, the hulking figure appeared before him, with a spinning punch already in motion. It connected with Dwey's jaw, a thick rope of spit and blood flying from his lips.

Each building that stood in the path of his tumbling body was plowed through, the force of impact utterly destroying the buildings.. Even while he was still hurtling from the last blow, the fast figure greeted him with a downward kick. Dwey's body became a force of destruction, turning the terrain around him to rubble.

Dwey tried to stand but the lead figure blasted him down. Dwey launched himself from the ground at the lead figure, intercepted by the fast one. Dwey's attacks didn't even touch it, the figure battered him away. The Hulking figure smashed Dwey into the ground, the impact of which creating a decent crater. The figures landed in front of him again, forming a line. Dwey lay in his crater. A terrible and mostly foreign feeling washing over him. Fear.

Dwey could hardly move, his entire body frozen with terror. He was so strong but they were stronger, they could kill him.

He could die…

Die…

Dwey didn't realize he was trembling until he heard the figures cruel laugh. Life wasn't riveting but he didn't want to die. Dwey's entire body rattled when he breathed, he felt so weak. He was dying.

Dwey stood, almost collapsing in the process. He slowly rose to his aggressor's level, his body nearly giving out. "It seems you still have some fight left in you. That'll pass when you die." The lead figure said, a mocking edge lining his deep voice.

That voice played over in Dwey's head. It scared him into immobilization, his heart almost stopped just hearing it. But a feeling inside Dwey wouldn't let him just die. It took all his will and his courage, but Dwey gathered his ki. Grasping his one last chance to live.

Every last drop of power Dwey had, everything he could muster, gathered inside him. He raised his hand, the effort alone causing unbelievable pain. The clouds above swirled, drawn to the gathering power, lightning pounded the ground from above.

The air around Dwey crackled and intensified, his body gathering so much ki it began to crackle. The ground shook and the sky rumbled, chunks of stone rose from the ground. It was hard holding so much power, each passing second Dwey felt more and more ready to burst, almost as if it could sympathize, the sky let loose another series of scorching lightning bolts.

But the figures didn't move, didn't even try to stop him. Their arrogance would be their downfall.

With a final scream Dwey released his power. The blast leveled half the city and far beyond, tearing away building, ground, even scorching the air. The shock waves alone toppled the buildings behind. Raw power surged from Dwey, his very being channelled into an uncontrolled catalyst of hate, rage, and terror. All in the form of an earth shattering ki blast, it's gold tinted form destroying everything it touched.

Well almost everything. Hovering, completely unharmed, were the figures, their forms completely unscathed. The darkness of the night pulled towards them, filling in the void Dwey had created. A roaring sea of black twisted and shifted around them, cloaking their shadowy figures. Smoke billowed from all around, the dusty clouds filling the sky and what remained of Hamlet City.

Dwey shook uncontrollably. Pain and fear causing his body to tremble. His mouth hung open, almost as if to scream, to cry impossible, to beg for mercy, to call for help. But nothing came. Finally his body gave out, with a final pulse his ki faded and he fell to the ground.

He hit the ground with a thump and a whimper. His eyes closed, he couldn't face them. He was too scared. Fear wasn't a familiar feeling for Dwey. It was so overwhelming, to powerful to overcome. Just like them.

He waited forever, waiting for their final attack. Waiting for death. He felt someone approach but it wasn't the figures. The ki was familiar but in his half dead- half delirious state Dwey couldn't for the life of him remember who it was.

On a list of things Majuur expected to see, Dwey dying in a crater seemingly the origins of half a leveled city and more, wasn't topping it. He slowly descended, not wary, just confused. What happened? Who could be strong enough to do this to Dwey? Did the blast kill them?

Somehow Majuur doubted it. Majuur only felt Dwey's ki, meaning his attackers or victims kept either had extreme control of their ki or didn't exert any. Majuur could neither sense nor see anyone else around, the attackers presumably fled.

Majuur didn't know what to think. Dwey wasn't the type to just level a city but neither was he the type to have to fight for his life. Who could be strong enough? No names came to mind? At least not any plausible ones.

Well whatever the case was, it'd would have to be solved later. They were going to leave before anyone could realize the origin of Hamlet's city's recent downsizing.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mighty When Felled

When Dwey awoke he was completely submerged in darkness. Was he dead? No if he was he wouldn't be in such pain. His body was sore, each beat of his heart caused his bones to rattle. He was in his pod, speeding to kais know where.

He let his head rest against the cold metal of the pod's interiors. In the absence of paralyzing fear Dwey just felt empty. Only a few hours prior, he was invincible, in fact it was a problem. His abundance of power making life too simple. Now he was trembling in his boots.

'Was I always such a coward?' he thought, he didn't even know who his attackers were. But he knew what would've happened had they stayed a second later. He wouldn't be in this pod, he'd be dead. Just thinking about it made him nauseous.

Wiki once told him that when he was defeated by superior force, the only thing he felt was the overwhelming desire to overcome them. Dwey didn't feel that at all. He only felt the desire to avoid them. How could he match that power? Dwey's didn't consider himself a warrior, only carrying a sword because he thought it would make him happy.

Happy. Would defeating them make him happy? Dwey didn't care to find out. The thrill he got in that fight was completely drowned out by the fear. It was like throwing a wet blanket over a fire.

It took Dwey a few minutes, or hours, or days, the concept of time was lost when traveling in a pod, to realize that he was mostly naked. His hair was dripping wet and heavy, his light blue skin glistening from the passing lights. Majuur must've discarded his ruined clothes, they'd been torn and blasted during the fight.

His sword took up a fair amount of space, in the somewhat cramped pod. Dwey tentatively reached out and grabbed the handle, it didn't feel quite so right. Did everyone feel like this after being beaten so badly. The fear was overwhelming, or had been. But surely it shouldn't have left Dwey so shaken.

But he couldn't shake the feeling, it was like he was wearing weighted gear. He felt heavy, his emotions running rampant. Fear and shame were the predominant ones, but there were a few underlying feelings. Anger was one, but at who? His attackers or himself. And...guilt? He couldn't place it. He knew it was guilt but what could he be guilty about?

Dwey gripped the sides of his head. What was happening to him? He didn't feel like this when Majuur beat him. Dwey pictured Majuur's uncaring face looming over him, his arms folded and posture relaxed. Only a few blows were exchanged, Majuur was there to level the place but he treated it like it was a chore.

Dwey then pictured his aggressors. The lead figure's laugh, even just a memory of it, caused his blood to run cold. He could feel their blows, their malicious intent, his breath coming rapid and shallow. He tried to stop thinking about it but once he started he couldn't stop.

The shadowy figures, their sinister intent. Ready to kill him, able to kill him. Shadowclad forms knocking him around like he was nothing. Everytime he gained an edge they would use their numbers or increase their already overwhelming power. The hulking figure had unimaginable strength, even blocking his attacks did massive damage. The fast figure moved quicker than Dwey could comprehend, almost teleporting it seemed. And the lead figure, his ki skill was unquestionable. And together… nothing could've stopped them. Their combined attacks driving Dwey closer and closer to death, raining blows and blasts down on him until… until…

Dwey clutched his chest, gasping for air. Perhaps this fear would pass in a few days or perhaps it would hound him to his grave.

"You awake?" the speaker in his pod sounded. Majuur's tone bored and mostly apathetic. Dwey didn't figure the Majin-Namekian cared very much for him, they didn't speak much, and Dwey didn't really respect him to the level Wiki did. "Yeah." Dwey said. The was a pause before Majuur said, "Do you remember anything, week long comas aren't good for the memory." "A week," Dwey whispered before answering Majuur, "I remember everything."

Dwey spent ten agonizing minutes giving Majuur every brutal detail. By the end of it both Dwey and Majuur were silent, neither spoke. Dwey went to say something but the sound of Majuur snoring cut him short. "WAKE UP!" Dwey fumed, his blue cheeks gaining a red tint. Dwey could hear Majuur's foot crash through the bottom of his pod as he woke with a start. "My pod!" Majuur said, "Damnit. We've got another week before we reach Piyata." "Piyata?" "We'll talk after I figure out how to fix this hole." "You can survive in the vacuum." "Doesn't mean I like it."

Dwey waited another ten minutes before Majuur said anything. "Right, you sure that's what happened?" "Of course I'm sure." "Well being beaten half to death has a way with memories." "No..." Dwey trailed off, his gaze went blank. Majuur sighed, "What do you expect me to do? There's not much to go on and I highly doubt that these people pose the threat you think they do."

Unsurprisingly Dwey didn't believe him. These people put him in half in the grave, they were a threat. "Would you still be so lax about this if Wiki was attacked?" Dwey muttered, annoyed rather than jealous "Probably, Wiki wouldn't be scared just eager to become stronger" Majuur sighed, "I doubt anything will come of it, but there's one possible lead I could look into. But both logic and sheer probability state that it's probably a couple powerhouses seeking vengeance for a razed planet." Dwey got an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. "But if I do, you and Wiki will have to finish the job on Piyata." "What?" "We were hired while you were out of it. Arbiter was pretty happy with our job on Karela it seems."

Dwey silently agreed, though his feeling of guilt reared it's shameful head. He couldn't understand it. "I didn't figure being beaten would rile you up so much." Majuur said. "Makes two of us." "Take a page from Wiki's book and - " "Yeah, yeah, train. Get stronger. I hear it everyday from him." "And look at him now. His transformed state is almost at your level, he'll surpass you soon enough."

Dwey went silent again. It was true, Wiki's power has grown exponentially since they had first met, growing especially faster when Dwey would actually honor his end of the bargain and train with him. Though his saiyan biology was no doubt a large factor in that. Perhaps it was time Dwey took training seriously, in order to compete not only with his attackers and with his "co-worker".

But that sounded like a lot of effort. Dwey didn't want to put effort into anything that wouldn't pay off. Majuur would follow up on the lead, his attackers would be dealt with, and everything would go back to normal. There was no need to take up training.

Almost as if on cue, "Train Dwey. You need to get stronger. It's not even that, you need purpose." Majuur said. His deep voice was firm. "Purpose, huh?" "Yes. You being so listless is effecting me, I can't have one of my pupils lacking drive." "I'm your pupil now?"

Majuur scoffed, "You've always been and you know it. I assumed nearly dying would be enough to drive you into gear, but it appears not. So I will. Starting after this mission you and Wiki are going to start training together." "But-" "But nothing." Majuur said, and edge to his voice. Dwey leaned back. He could protest later.

The blue skinned warrior closed his eyes, he would try and sleep for the rest of the week long voyage.


End file.
